Mi Estúpido Mejor Amigo
by LadyTsubaki-chan
Summary: Ellos siempre fueron buenos amigos. Sasuke ahora es un empresario rico como muchos, con una extravagante vida sexual. Sakura es una stripper descarada, pero solo es sensual detrás de la máscara que esconde su rostro, sin ella es una chica tímida y puritana.
1. Chapter 1

**ADVERTENCIAS:**

 **Lenguaje vulgar y escenas de sexo explícitas**

 **Parejas:**

 **SasuSaku**

 **NaruHina**

 **Capítulo 1**

Sakura miró a su mejor amigo, se veía muy serio, cosa extraña en él. Sasuke Uchiha, acomodó sus lentes y le dio una sonrisa melancólica. La había hecho subir a la vieja colina que estaba cerca del parque donde se habían conocido a los cinco años, así que debía ser algo muy importante, este era un lugar sagrado para ambos.

—Dentro de dos días me voy. —soltó él sin más. Sakura abrió la boca para decir algo, pero sin saber que, la cerró y guardo silencio.

Ambos se sentaron a mirar el atardecer.

—Sabes, esto parece una escena de una de las novelas romanticonas que te gusta leer. —comentó Sakura. —Dos viejos amigos, sentados en una colina viendo el atardecer ¿no crees?

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado —Sí. Solo falta el beso y la declaración de amor.

Sakura abrazó sus rodillas y coloco su barbilla en el valle que se formaba entre estas. —No quiero que te vayas. —susurró sin poder contener las lágrimas.

—Tampoco quiero hacerlo, pero mi tutor cree que ya tengo edad para empezar a hacerme cargo de mis obligaciones

—Tienes 16 años. —Sakura quiso gritarle e ir a golpear al idiota de su tutor.

Él se encogió de hombros. —No puedo hacer nada.

Volvieron a guardar silencio. Sasuke y ella siempre habían estado juntos, eran uña y mugre. Bonnie y Clyde. El dúo dinámico. No podía imaginar su vida sin él.

Miro el perfil de su amigo. Tenía lindas facciones, pero no era atractivo, era demasiado alto y demasiado flaco, usaba lentes grandes y su cabello siempre iba perfectamente arreglado con fijador.

—¿Quién va a defenderte cuando los brabucones quieran golpearte? —le dijo Sakura.

—Creo que tendré que aprender a hacerlo por mí mismo.- —le sonrió dejando ver aquellas hileras de dientes perfectos, hacía cuatro meses que le habían quitado los aparatos, y ahora lucía una de esas sonrisas de un millón de dólares.

—¿Quién me detendrá cada vez que desee partirle el hocico a Karin?

—Koji puede hacerlo. —dijo el nombrando a su novio. Sakura hizo una mueca.

—Lo más seguro es que disfruté viéndonos pelear, claro que agregaría una piscina de barro y nosotras usando trajes de baño.

—Sí, tal vez hiciera eso. —y no podía entender porque ella seguía con él, si sabía perfectamente que era un idiota.

—Koji quiere que lo hagamos.

—¿Y tú que quieres?

—No sé. Simplemente no quiero que sea el primero.

—Entiendo.

—¿Sí?

—Aun no estás preparada. —le dijo serio.

—Quiero que seas el primero. — le pidió mirándolo a los ojos. —Eres mi amigo y sé que no vas a lastimarme. Estoy segura que no voy a arrepentirme más tarde.

Sasuke buscó algún rastro de mentira en sus ojos, debía estar bromeando. Se detuvo a ver a su amiga, Sakura era hermosa, con su piel clara, ojos verdes y aquel cabello rosa, era un pequeño ángel.

—¿Hablas en serio? —la incredulidad era tan notoria en su voz, que Sakura soltó una risilla.

—¿Por qué no? Eres mi mejor amigo. —sí, pensó Sasuke, su mejor amigo, siempre sería eso y nada más.

—Voy a estar en mi casa mañana todo el día, llega cuando quieras. —dijo ausente, sus ojos estaban fijos en el atardecer.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Sakura llamó a la puerta, Sasuke apareció minutos después. Sin lentes, con el cabello despeinado y mojado, con una camiseta, una pantaloneta y descalzo.

—Lo siento, acaba de salir de la ducha.

—¿Ves bien sin lentes? —preguntó sorprendida, ya que sabía que Sasuke era casi ciego, bueno, no tanto así.

—Algo. ¿Quieres algo de tomar?

—No intentes confundirme. Sabes bien a lo que vengo.

—Sakura yo...

—Entiendo. Estás esperando a la chica indicada, no sé porque no lo pensé. —murmuró para sí misma.

—¿Qué?

—No te hagas. Eres tan cursi que seguro piensas así. ¡Qué tierno!

—No, no estoy esperando a la chica "perfecta". —dijo ofendido, pues parecía que ella decía todo aquello a modo de burla.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no? —preguntó ella con esa carita de inocencia que lo volvía loco.

Porque te amo y al final terminaría con el corazón hecho trizas, quiso decirle, pero se mordió la lengua y siguió empacado algunos libros.

—Estás perdiendo la oportunidad de perder tu virginidad con una chica linda. — dijo medio en broma, medio verdad.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que aún soy virgen?

Ella se rio de él, pero al verlo tan ofendido mejor se quedó calladita.

—Lo siento. —disculparse, era lo mínimo que podía hacer, él se encogió de hombros y siguió en lo suyo. —¿No eres virgen? — él no respondió. —No puedo creer que no me lo dijeras. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Y por qué no quieres hacerlo conmigo? No te parezco lo suficientemente bonita, Señor Yo Ya No Soy Virgen?

Soltó un suspiro, no pensaba decirle a Sakura que su tío le había pagado a una prostituta para que le quitara la virginidad, para que así Sasuke pudiera llamarse hombre. —¿Quieres que te coja? Bien, lo haré.

Sakura caminaba detrás de Sasuke, este le abrió la puerta de su cuarto, ella entró. Había estado en ese lugar cientos de veces, pero esta vez se sintió extraño.

—Quítate esa falda. —le dijo. No quería ser extremadamente cursi, no quería que notara cuanto la deseaba, cuanto la amaba.

—¿Así como así? —preguntó, ¿no estaba siendo demasiado directo?

—¿Quieres que te quite la virginidad sí o no?

—Sí... pero… —no dijo nada.

—Túmbate en la cama con las piernas abiertas. —Sakura obedeció, pero él estaba siendo muy frío y eso no le gustaba nada, no quería que su primera vez fuera de esa manera, pero llegados a ese punto, ¿se detendría si se lo pedía? Ella supo que sí, Sasuke lo haría. Deberías ser un poco más romántico y no parecer un maldito cavernícola, pensó en decírselo, pero se lo guardó.

Él besó la cara interna de sus muslos, mientras que sus manos acariciaban los costados. —¿Qué haces? —dijo Sakura entre risas

—Vamos a prepararte. —su voz era ronca, él continuó ascendiendo por sus piernas, Sakura se tensó, porque se acercaba a esa parte de su cuerpo.

—¿Preparar qué? —Sakura chilló cuando sintió su lengua deslizarse por su vagina, succionó su clítoris mientras su dedo entraba lentamente en ella.

¡Oh Dios mío! La penetraba rítmicamente con el dedo, una succión, un lengüetazo, dos dedos entraron, dentro… fuera… dentro… Sakura se perdió en las sensaciones nuevas que recorría su cuerpo. Su respiración se aceleró, jadeaba, se retorcía, un gemido se escapó de sus labios, debería estar avergonzada, pero no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera lo que Sasuke le hacía.

Sasuke sonrió satisfecho, al menos había disfrutado algo antes de lo que venía. Se posicionó entre sus piernas, había hecho todo lo posible para que lubricara bastante. Ella abrió los ojos, claramente asustado, él bajó la cabeza para besarla, jamás pensó que tendría la oportunidad de probar sus labios y ahora lo estaba haciendo y era mucho mejor de lo que había pensado nunca.

—¿Estás segura de lo que vamos a hacer? —quería asegurarse.

—Sí.

—Podemos detenerlo, cuando quieras, no voy a enojar ni…—ella no lo dejó terminar, agarró su rostro entre sus manos y dijo:

—Confió en ti, señor experto.

—Gracias. —respondió aliviado.

—Ponte condón. —le ordenó, era inexperta, no estúpida y la protección era primero.

—Eso hago.

—¿Me va a doler mucho?

—No sé, pero creo que estás lo suficientemente lubricada para que entre fácil. — él empujó la punta un poco.

—Eso no me alivi... ¡Mierda! —Sasuke entró en ella de una vez, luego empezó a salir y entrar aumentando el ritmo poco a poco, despacio, no había prisa. Quería que ella se sintiera tan cómoda como pudiera.

—No te tenses tanto. —le pidió. —Levanta un poco la pelvis.

—Eres un hijo de puta. —gimió. No se sentía mal, pero tampoco también como habría esperado. Siguió penetrándola despacio. —Detente.

—¿Te duele mucho? —ella asintió. —Mejor nos detenemos.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Sí, Sakura. —le dijo saliendo de ella. —Es tu primera vez, no quiero que la recuerdes como algo feo. —la besó en la frente. —Te molestara la segunda, tercera y hasta la cuarta vez. Supongo que luego vas a sentir bien.

—Tu cama está llena de sangre. —la señaló infantilmente.

—Lo limpiaré después.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sakura acomodó el brassier negro y rosa de encaje que usaba, el antifaz escondía su rostro, pero resaltaba sus ojos verdes y la tanga rosa con lacitos negros a los lados, que hacía juego con el bra, le daba comezón.

—¿Lista? —preguntó Hinata, que usaba un traje igual al suyo, solo que, el de ella era morado con negro.

Ambos eran bailarinas eróticas, ambos tenían 26 años y ambas eran compañeras de cuarto y mejores amigas. La vida deba muchas vueltas, y definitivamente, ninguna de las dos se imaginó que terminaría haciendo esto para vivir.

Womanizer de Britney Spears empezó a sonar por los altavoces, ellas y otras tres chicas salieron a escena.

Sasuke se dejó convencer por Naruto para ir a un club privado a disfrutar de un espectáculo que jamás olvidaría. Y por supuesto, el pervertido de su amigo tenía razón. Estaba tan duro como una piedra y sus ojos no se apartaban de la chica de traje rosa.

—Te dije que eran buenas. —comentó con la vista fija en el escenario.

—Pareces un maldito adolescente virgen viendo su primer video porno. —le dijo.

Naruto soltó una carcajada. —Viejo, tienes que aceptar que son buenas… Todas están buenísimas.

—Nunca dije que no lo fueran y tampoco que no lo estuvieran.

—Sigo esperando que me cuentes lo que paso con la "viuda" que llegó a buscarte hoy. —cambió de tema el rubio.

—No te diré nada. —sonrió al recordar lo bien que se la había pasado con Anko y su jueguito de la viuda caliente.

—No es justo. Siempre te cuento sobre mis encuentros.

—Recuerdo que siempre te pido que no lo hagas. —y es que Naruto daba hasta el más mínimo detalle aunque nunca mencionaba los nombres de las mujeres con las que estaba, que era algo que Sasuke tenía que reconocerle.

—No te hagas. Sé que te gusta, escuchar sobre mis encuentros sexuales te pone cachondo. —Naruto se rio de esa forma tan característica suya.

Sasuke guardó silencio, y prestó mayor atención al espectáculo. Claro que le ponía cachondo escuchar las historias de su amigo, pero, nunca lo aceptaría.

—¿Podemos pedir un baile privado?

—Claro, hermano. ¿Cuál quieres, y la pediremos exclusivamente para ti?

—La de rosa. —respondió sin apartar la mirada de ella.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Sakura bajo del escenario deseando irse a casa, pero la noche para ella apenas estaba empezando, ahora vendría lo más difícil, los bailes privados, donde tendría que estar abofeteando a todos esos idiotas, que creía que el solo hecho de pagar para que ella le hiciera un baile, les daba derecho total sobre su cuerpo.

Hinata hizo una mueca. —Esta ropa interior es molesta. —se quejó removiendo un poco la tanga. —Da comezón.

Sakura rio mientras se untaba el aceite. —No sé para que nos obligan a usar esta cosa.

—Es para que estés brillante y resbalosa. —comentó Hinata, quitándole la botellita. —Huele demasiado dulce para mi gusto ¡Gagh!

Las dos empezaron a reír, pero la diversión les duro poco. Afrodita, la dueña del Club La Flores de Afrodita, donde ambas trabajaban, se acercó con una mueca. Sakura y Hinata intercambiaron una mirada.

—Sakura, te quieren para un baile. —Le dirigió una mirada severa. —Son clientes importantes, chica. Intenta no echarlo a perder.

Se dirigió hacia sus clientes, con paso seguro y contoneando sus caderas. Suspiró aliviada al ver que sus clientes no eran viejos feos y arrugados, sino, hombres jóvenes, fuertes y atractivos.

El rubio acaricio su trasero. Sakura le dio una sonrisa sensual. —No se puede tocar, amor. —le dio un golpecito en la mano. Naruto se puso aún más cachondo.

Sakura empezó a bailar para ellos. No se sentía intimidada por aquel par de ojos negros y perversos, que parecía devorarla, que le prometían horas de pasión desenfrenada. Se acercó al hombre, lo monto a horcajadas, deslizó sus labios a lo largo de la mandíbula, cuando el intentó tocarla, lo abofeteó con fuerza, él sonrió pidiendo venganza, Sakura se estremeció, ¿quién era aquel hombre que la hacía desearlo tanto?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Llegaron a casa, Sakura preparó el té mientras Hinata se duchaba.

—Estaba guapo. —comentó

—¿Quién? —preguntó su amiga mientras tomaba una taza.

—Ese tipo que pago para que le bailara toda la noche. —dijo, antes de darle un sorbo a su té. —Ni siquiera me molesto cuando tocó más de lo que debía.

Hinata se encogió de hombros. —No te hagas ilusiones con los clientes, Sakura. —suspiró. —De verdad, no quiero que termines lastimada.

—No te preocupes, tonta. Mi corazón tiene dueño.

—¡Ah sí! —se burló. —Ese mejor amigo tuyo que tienes como quinientos años de no ver.

—No te rías. —hizo un puchero tierno.

—Lo siento, es que… A veces eres muy inocente. —sonrió. —Quisiera recobrar esa inocencia y esa fe en el amor. —la señaló. —Te envidio, en serio.

—Sasuke fue mi primer amor, no puedo hacer nada ahora. Siempre fue tan tierno y tan dulce conmigo.

—Claro, ¿y por qué preferiste ser novia de bastardo egoísta y cruel que de él? —Hinata fingió pensar –Sí, ya me acordé. Era feo, muy feo según me lo has descrito, tal vez ahora tenga suficiente dinero y puedas convencerlo que se haga una cirugía plástica para parecerse a Robert Dawney Junior.

—Cuando hablas así, me haces sentir superficial. —volvió a hacer ese tierno puchero.

—Te voy a contar un secreto, fuiste muy superficial, nena.

—En mi defensa digo que era una niña.

—Lo sé. Una niña bastante inteligente, que escogió al hombre correcto para perder la virginidad. No me cansó de escuchar esa historia, me parece tan linda. Fue tan tierno y atento. —Sakura sintió algo de pena por su amiga, la primera experiencia sexual de Hinata no fue placentera, incluso, la dejó un poco traumada, el maldito prácticamente la había violado.

—Lo que pasa es que eres una pervertida, así que no me vengas que es por lo tierno y atento que fue.

—Claro que no. —se defendió.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sasuke estaba tranquilamente trabajando, cuando el retrasado de su mejor amigo apareció, ni siquiera llamó a la puerta, simplemente entró a su oficina. Naruto era tan molesto cuando quería serlo, y por alguna razón, siempre aparecía en el preciso momento en el que no quería ver a nadie.

—Sabes, esa secretaria tuya está muy guapa.

—¿Tienes que hacerme ese comentario siempre que la ves? —preguntó molesto.

Se encogió de hombros. —Consíguete una secretaria fea y no tendrás que escuchar más ese comentario.

—¿Para qué viniste esta vez?

Naruto ni siquiera presto atención a lo que dijo. —¿Todavía sigue siendo lesbiana?

—Nada ha cambiado desde la última vez que preguntaste esta mañana. —comentó molesto.

—Te juro que yo podría volverla heterosexual.

—Que no te escuche decir eso, odia a los hombres que piensan como tú. —Sasuke sabía que la intención de Naruto era exactamente esa, que su secretaria lo escuchara y le prestara atención, aunque esta fuera de forma negativa.

—¿Como tú? Quieres decir como nosotros ¿no? —Naruto hizo una mueca. —Eres un maldito mojigato, Sasuke.

—Vuelvo a preguntar ¿Qué quieres? —su tono sonó molesto, pero no tanto como quería. Naruto siempre le reprochaba lo mismo.

—Ya que veo que mi presencia te molesta, debería irme y claro, conmigo la información que tengo sobre tu noviecita. —tomó el picaporte de la puerta.

—Sakura no es mi novia. —dijo, aunque deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que así fuera.

—Sí, sí como digas. —puso un pie fuera de la oficina.

—Espera, dime que es lo que sabes.

Sonrió. —Pensé no me querías aquí. —se encogió de hombros. —Pero tal vez me quede si ruegas que lo haga.

—Vete al infierno, Naruto.

—Yo también te amo, Sasuke. —siguió molestando a su amigo, y es que, ese pequeño tic que aparecía en su mandíbula cada vez que se enojaba, lo divertía mucho.

—Naruto. —gruñó molesto. —Dime de una maldita vez, y si lo haces te prometo que te contare lo que paso con Anko.

—Genial, prométeme que me dirás todo con cada detalle. —dijo antes de sacar un sobre manila. —Aquí está toda la información de los últimos diez años de su vida. Incluso los hombres con los que ha estado. —comentó para picar un poco más a su amigo, pero no fue tonto, mantuvo una distancia recomendable para no ser alcanzado por su puño.

—Me estas jodiendo. No te pedí esa información.

Se encogió de hombros. —Solo tenía curiosidad. —Sasuke lo fulminaba con la mirada. —También está su dirección, por si quieres ir a visitarla, vive con otra chica. —Naruto tenía esa mirada pervertida que conocía tan bien. —¿Crees que hagan cositas entre ellas?

Sasuke le arrebató el sobre. —Largo

—No hasta que me digas lo que paso con Anko.

—Quieres escucharlo, ¿en serio? O prefieres ver el video. Sabes que a ella la pone cachonda que la graben.

—Dame el maldito video.

—Eres un jodido pervertido.

—Claro y tú no, ¿cierto?

—Largo, Naruto. —gritó histérico.

—No tienes que gritarme, sabes. Entiendo perfectamente si me hablas como una persona educada. —se hizo el ofendido y se fue. Cinco minutos después volvió a abrir la puerta. —Dame el puto video.

Necesito amigos normales, pensó mientras le entregaba el bendito video.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Naruto tenía esa pequeña mala costumbre de meterse donde no lo llamaban. Tenía que ver a Sakura Haruno con sus propios ojos, si tenía a Sasuke así de loquito por ella, debía tener cara de ángel, estar buenísima, tener un culo y tetas enormes, sí, así le gustaban a Sasuke… No, eso último era lo que le gustaba a él, pero igual la chica tenía que estar buenísima, según lo poco que su mal amigo le había dicho, ella fue y siempre será su amor. Un poco cursi el comentario, pero se le respetaba el pensamiento.

Llamó a la puerta, abrió una chica de cabello negro azulado, con grandes y hermosos ojos llenos de diversión.

Le cerró la puerta en la cara solo con verlo. ¿Pero qué mierda le pasaba a esa tipa?

Volvió a tocar la puerta. —Hola, busco a Sakura Haruno.

—Es el rubio de ayer. —dijo Hinata asustada, se suponía que tu identidad era secreta, así que los putos clientes no aparecían en tu casa a la mañana siguiente. Sakura disimuladamente vio por las cortinas de la ventana. Sí, sin duda alguna era el tipo de anoche. Si al menos hubiera sido el otro, estaría tentada de abrir la puerta, pero no, tuvo que aparecer el rubio, aunque tampoco estaba tan mal, pero tenía esa mirada maliciosa y pervertida que le ponía los pelos de punta.

—¿Qué hacemos? —le preguntó a Hinata totalmente asustada.

—No tengo ni puta idea, ¿llamamos a la policía?

—Si Afrodita se da cuenta que demandamos a uno de sus clientes importantes, segurito nos echa.

—Pero el tipo está acosándote. —respondió Hinata. —Es normal que te asustes, y le eches la policía, y si tenemos suerte, tal vez lo violen. —miró disimuladamente entre las cortinas. —Sí, segurito lo violan en la cárcel, mira ese cuerpo ¿cuánto tiempo crees que dura en el gimnasio?

—Eso no tiene importancia, es un maldito pervertido.

—Segurito debe hacerlo rico. —comentó volviendo a ver a su amiga, que la veía con incredulidad.

—¡Hinata! —la reprendió. —¿Estás loca? Ese tipo viene a acosarme y tú piensas en si lo hace bien o no. su amiga le bufó en respuesta y siguió mirando al extraño.

—¡Míralo, esta guapísimo!

—Sakura, vengo de parte de Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha, tu viejo amigo. —dijo Naruto golpeando la puerta un poco más fuerte. —¡Hola! Sé que hay personas ahí dentro, así que no me voy hasta que vea a la señorita Sakura Haruno, traigo un mensaje de Sasuke.

Hinata miró a Sakura. —¿Sasuke no es tu novio-mejor amigo?

—Sí, y no es mi novio. —ni lo será, por desgracia.

—Ah, cierto, él es muy feo para tenerlo como novio. –Sakura hizo una mueca, Hinata nunca perdía la oportunidad de sacarle encara ese maldito error. —No crees que deberíamos abrirle y ver que quiere

—No sé, tú me defiendes si el trata de meterme mano ¿no

—Claro, quiero usar mi gas pimienta, lo compre hace un par de noches y todavía no lo he tenido la oportunidad de usarlo.

Naruto pegó la oreja a la puerta para poder escuchar que decían, pero no puedo escuchar mucho, ya que la chica de antes abrió la puerta, y ahora tenía una vista privilegiada de sus grandes tetas.

—¡Hola! —saludó con una sonrisa divertida, luego echo una mirada disimulada a su escote ¡Qué lindas tetas! Imagino meter la cara entre ellas y mucho más al sur también entre sus pie…

—¡Pasé! —ordenó ella. —¡Y por favor deje de verme las tetas!

Naruto no respondió, solo se encogió de hombros y le dio una sonrisilla culpable, Hinata bufó enojada, pero muy en el fondo sintió cosquillitas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sasuke fue a buscar a Naruto, debía estarse masturbando con el video. A muchos podría resultarles extraño, pero no le molestaba mucho que Naruto lo viera coger, y se masturbara con ello.

—¡Buenos Tardes, señor Uchiha! —lo saludo el asistente de Naruto, sí, tuvieron que contratar a un asistente, ya que su querido amigo iniciaba una relación sexual con todas sus asistentes y las que no se rendían ante sus encantos terminaban poniendo una demando por acoso sexual. —El señor Uzumaki no se encuentra.

—¿Dónde diablos se metió?

El joven arqueó una ceja. —Dijo que saldría por asuntos de trabajo.

Sasuke suspiró, con que asuntos de trabajo. ¡Maldita sea! Algo le decía que estaba haciendo algo estúpido… si de seguro Naruto estaba haciendo algo estúpido, y muy seguramente era algo que terminaría humillándolo a él.

Le marcó mientras caminaba a su oficina. Timbró cuatro veces antes que Naruto contestara.

—¿Qué pasó?

—¿Dónde diablos estas?

—Resolviendo asuntos de trabajo.

—Al diablo con eso. —esa era su contraseña para decir que se fugaron del trabajo para follar con alguna chica. —Dime que no estás haciendo nada estúpido.

—No estoy haciendo nada estúpido. —Sasuke escuchó risillas femeninas al fondo.

—¿Con quién estás, maldito pervertido? —Naruto bufó al otro lado, murmurando algo que Sasuke no pudo escuchar. —Déjame adivinar, ¿sí? Te pusiste tan cachondo con el video donde me cogía a Anko sobre el escritorio y la alfombra, que te fuiste a buscar a alguna mujer cachonda o dos, para ayudarte con tu jodida erección.

Naruto soltó una carcajada. —Yo que tú, cuido mi vocabulario.

—¿Qué diablos hiciste? ¿Dónde coño estás metido? —esto ya le olía mal, ese hijo de puta.

—Estoy tomando café con Sakura y su mejor amiga Hinata Hyuga. Por cierto, estás en el altavoz. Sakura, vamos salúdalo.

—¡Hola, Sasuke! —reconoció su voz, y muchos sentimientos se removieron de golpe.

Voy a matarlo, no eso sería un final muy rápido, lo voy a castrar y así tendrá que vivir toda su vida como un maldito eunuco. Ese hijo de puta iba a pagárselas todas, pensó internamente antes de responder al saludo:

—¡Hola, Sakura! ¿Cómo estás?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sakura no se lo podía creer, entonces el tipo de la otra noche resulto ser Sasuke Uchiha, su Sasuke se había convertido en un dios hermoso y caliente. Se sintió algo incomoda, y no solo por la conversación que había escuchado, y no podía negar que sintió algo de celos, ¿quién era Anko? ¡Dios Santo! Si aquel hombre atractivo era Sasuke, entonces le había hecho un baile erótico a su mejor amigo, y había fantaseado con cogérselo.

—¿Bien, y tú? —dijo tímidamente.

—Oye, vamos a la cocina un momento. —le dijo Hinata a Naruto.

—No, la conversación está algo interesante

—No te pregunte si querías hacerlo. —le reprochó ella. Él la ignoro y siguió prestando atención a la conversación. —¿Sasuke te ha contado como le quitó la virginidad a Sakura?

—No, ¿por qué ella a ti si? —¡un momento! ¿Sasuke le quitó la virginidad a Sakura? Ese maldito nunca se lo había dicho.

—Se todos los detalles, si me acompañas a la cocina te los cuento.

Una difícil decisión pensó Naruto. —Si me cuentas la historia y me dejas darte un beso, es un trato.

Hinata miró a Sakura, esta le rogaba con la mirada que aceptara, tenía que hablar con Sasuke, suspiro y asintió.


End file.
